


Time Travelling

by milkygae



Series: Da Band's Long Hands [1]
Category: Da Band
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-01-01
Updated: 1950-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkygae/pseuds/milkygae
Summary: A is confused, R and F are in Alabama
Relationships: r/f
Series: Da Band's Long Hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018657
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Time Travelling

R and F are in Alabama. You know what happens next.


End file.
